


Drinks on the Roof

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, This is so short and bad I'm sorry, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Sitting on the roof is better with company. Especially Sinbad's.





	Drinks on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Gifted to the amazing iruusu!!!
> 
> I just wanted to write you a quick fluff so I hope that's ok X(!! But this is really bad and short so I'm really sorry about that :(
> 
> Characterization is probably off
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

****Judal blew lightly at the rim of a half-empty bottle, snickering at the low tone that resonated from it.

 

Sinbad pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"You're adorable when you're drunk, you know that?"

 

Judal swat lightly then at Sinbad's face with his free hand, mumbling gibberish as he tried to shoo his partner away.

 

Though Sinbad still managed to kiss him again.

 

—-—-—

 

Their time on the roof passed quickly.

 

Judal now laid on his bed silently, fully exposed as Sinbad laid naked as well beside him. Looking to him with tired eyes, the youth found him smiling thoughtfully.

 

"Is this what the rest of our lives is going to look like?" The man then whispered. "Every night; just two, drunk, naked men in a bed together?"

 

"You're a sentimental idiot," Judal whispered back, stifling a laugh as Sinbad pouted in turn.

 

"That's not very nice."

 

" _I'm_ not very nice."

 

"Touché."

 

Sinbad then moved himself closer to Judal, snuggling right into the crook of his neck. The youth merely groaned in response.

 

"I'm not a damn pillow." He murmured.

 

"Yes you are."

 

And the two fell asleep in drowsy silence.


End file.
